The present invention relates generally to a paper identification counter for identifying and counting papers and to a paper identification counting method, and, more particularly, relates to a desktop type currency note identification counter and paper identification and counting method, capable of performing currency note denomination judgment or discrimination and counting processing at a high speed.
Such a paper identification counter has a form of, for example, a desktop type currency note identification counter for performing discrimination or judgement of currency note denomination or counting processing.
The conventional desktop type currency note identification counter has a hopper which is disposed at a top portion of a counter body on a front side thereof and into which are fed and stacked currency notes to be identified. When this identification counter is operated, a stack of currency notes stored in the hopper are delivered one by one by a delivery roller. The thus delivered currency notes are transported one by one along a conveyance passage within the counter body in the short-side (width) direction of currency notes. An identification unit is disposed on the way of the conveyance passage to effect the currency note denomination judgment (discrimination) or true-counterfeit judgment (discrimination) processing, to thereby count the number of currency notes or the sum thereof.
After the denomination discrimination and counting by the identification unit, the currency notes are directed through the downstream conveyance passage to a stacker, from which the currency notes are retrieved.
The conventional currency note identification counter is arranged such that the currency notes delivered from the hopper are reversed largely by the delivery roller, after which they are led to the stacker through a substantially rectilinear conveyance passage. In this case, the identification unit is disposed on the way of the rectilinear conveyance passage (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,912,982 and 5,692,067).
Due to the substantially rectilinear configuration of the note conveyance passage, it would be difficult for the conventional currency note identification counter to secure a sufficient conveyance passage length. In the event that the currency note identification counter is of a small-sized, compact desktop type in particular, it is inevitable, because of its short conveyance passage length, to perform the currency note identification and counting processing at a low speed of the order of 700 to 800 sheets per minute, making the high-speed processing difficult.
In the currency note identification counter, any counterfeit bills or damaged notes need to be excluded or rejected from objects to be identified and counted. For this purpose, it is necessary after the identification of the currency notes by the identification unit to operate a reject mechanism while making a check of the passage timing of the currency notes to be rejected, which will necessitate a conveyance passage length corresponding to the time between the start of the check and the start of the operation. A predetermined time will also be needed for the processing of identification signals from the identification unit or for the operation of the reject mechanism. A further speedup will need a greater distance through which the currency notes must be conveyed along the conveyance passage within a predetermined time.
In the case of the small-sized desktop currency note identification counter, it would not be practical to enhance the currency note counting processing speed due to the difficulty to secure the sufficient length of the downstream conveyance passage of the identification unit. For this reason, the identification counter could process only 700 to 800 notes per minute, or at most about 1,000 notes per minute.
The currency notes, typical papers, may include various notes such as notes liable to fold or notes with folded corners. In the event that the currency notes in various conditions are brought into the conveyance passage, they may possibly jam on the way of the conveyance passage. For this reason, the currency note identification counter has to prevent the occurrence of any jamming or take any measures against the possible jamming, such as rapidly stopping the feed of the currency notes to simply reject the jammed notes.
However, the conventional currency note identification counter allows for by no means the sufficient measures against the jamming, and, once the currency notes jam on the way of the conveyance passage, makes it difficult to simply remove the jammed notes.
Furthermore, the identification of the currency notes by the identification unit is merely effected by partially sensing the features of the currency notes, with the result that only the currency notes of a specific country can be identified. It would thus be difficult to enhance the currency note identification abilities and to impart the versatility to the identification unit. For this reason, the conventional currency note identification counter can handle only the currency notes of a specific country. If it is desired to identify and count the currency notes of the other countries, then additional identification units for identifying the features of the currency notes of the other countries must separately be prepared to replace one identification unit with another depending upon circumstances.
The present invention was conceived in view of the above circumstances.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a small-sized, compact desktop type paper identification counter and its identification and counting method, ensuring rapid identification and counting processing of papers such as currency notes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a small-sized, compact desktop type paper identification counter and its identification and counting method, capable of effectively utilizing an interior space of a counter body, securing a sufficient conveyance passage length, and performing high-speed identification and counting processing.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a paper identification counter having a counter body whose front portion is provided with one stacker and one pocket and also provide its identification and counting method capable of discharging out-of-identification/counting papers rejected on the way of the conveyance passage into the pocket for storing the same.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a paper identification counter and its identification and counting method, capable of effecting identification and counting processing at a conveyance speed of 1,200 sheets per minute or more and ensuring simple and easy opening of the conveyance passage upon occurrence of the paper jamming.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a paper identification counter ensuring simple and easy retrieval and reject of the jammed papers upon the occurrence of paper jamming on the way of the conveyance passage.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a paper identification counter capable of ensuring an easy retrieval of papers being stacked within the stacker or the pocket.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a paper identification counter having a control CPU and an arithmetic CPU mounted on a circuit board to relieve the processing load imposed on the control CPU to thereby achieve an enhanced identification and counting processing speed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a paper identification counter having an autonomous rotation control circuit to provide an automatic control of motor rotational speeds of a delivery drive motor and a conveyance drive motor, thereby relieving the burden processing to be effected by the control CPU.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a paper identification counter by using a bus emulator circuit to perform a drive operation of the general-purpose display panel such as an LCD through the control CPU, to thereby relieve the burden processing to be effected by the control CPU, allowing for the speedup of the processing.
The above and other objects can be achieved according to the present invention by providing, in one aspect, a paper identification counter comprising:
a counter body;
a hopper which is formed to the counter body and to which papers to be identified and counted are fed;
a paper conveyance unit including a conveyance passage along which the papers from the hopper is conveyed one by one in a direction of a short width side of the papers;
a paper identification unit disposed on a way of the conveyance passage for identifying and counting the papers; and
a stacker in which the papers delivered from the conveyance passage are stacked;
the conveyance passage including a U-shaped curvilinear conveyance region on a way between the hopper and the stacker.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect, the hopper is disposed at a top portion of the counter body and the stacker is disposed on a front surface portion of the counter body at the lower portion thereof in an installed state of the counter, the U-shaped curvilinear conveyance region is formed on a back side portion of the counter body at a lower portion thereof, and the conveyance passage includes, in combination, a rectilinear conveyance identification region extending from the hopper to the U-shaped curvilinear conveyance region and a downstream conveyance region extending from the U-shaped curvilinear conveyance region to the stacker.
The U-shaped curvilinear conveyance region provides a paper identification/judgement region and the downstream conveyance region provides a paper reject discrimination conveyance region. The paper identification unit is disposed in the rectilinear conveyance region of the conveyance passage, the paper identification unit including at least a kind identification sensor for identifying and discriminating the kind of the papers and a true-counterfeit identification unit for judging whether the papers are true or counterfeit, the kind identification sensor and the true-counterfeit identification unit being spaced apart from each other with an interval in the longitudinal direction of the conveyance passage.
The U-shaped curvilinear conveyance region comprises a reverse feed drive roller having a diameter of two-thirds or more of the paper feed width, a curved guide plate confronting an outer periphery of the reverse feed drive roller, and a pair of driven rollers disposed on an inflow side and an outflow side of the curvilinear conveyance region. The downstream conveyance region is angled and forms the reject discrimination conveyance region for rejecting the papers out of identification and damaged papers and a reject conveyance region diverges from the downstream of the reject discrimination conveyance region.
The downstream conveyance region, a gate timing sensor is disposed at an inlet side of the reject discrimination conveyance region for detecting presence or absence of the papers being conveyed, the downstream conveyance region including a switching gate disposed at a downstream side of the timing sensor to allow a changeover operation to a reject conveyance region in response to a detection signal from the gate timing sensor.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paper identification counter comprising:
a counter body;
a hopper which is formed to the counter body and to which papers to be identified and counted are fed;
a delivery mechanism for delivering the papers fed to he hopper to a conveyance passage;
a paper conveyance unit for conveying the delivered papers one by one along said conveyance passage in a direction of short width side of the papers at a conveyance speed of 1,200 sheets or more per minute;
a paper identification unit disposed on a way of the conveyance passage for identifying and counting the papers; and
a stacker in which the identified and counted papers delivered through a U-shaped curved region are stacked;
the paper conveyance unit including a paper delivery drive system for delivering and conveying the papers from the hopper up to the U-shaped curved region and a paper conveyance drive system for conveying the papers from the U-shaped curved region up to the stacker, the paper delivery drive system and the paper conveyance drive system being driven by driving sources, respectively.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect, the paper conveyance drive system conveys, to a pocket, the papers lying within a reject conveyance region diverging from the U-shaped curved region at a downstream side thereof.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paper identification counter comprising:
a counter body;
a hopper disposed at a top portion of the counter body;
a stacker disposed at a front portion of the counter body;
a conveyance passage formed in the counter body so as to extend from the hopper to the stacker; and
a pocket disposed above the stacker and adapted to store therein papers rejected from the conveyance passage, said pocket including a pocket bearer and a support member covering the pocket bearer from a front side thereof.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect, the pocket includes a pocket bearer disposed at a free end of a guide arm of a reject conveyance passage opening mechanism, a forward extending pocket arm securely fastened to the counter body and a support member interposed between the free end of the pocket arm and the fore-end of the pocket bearer, the support member being supported by one of the free end of the pocket arm and the fore-end of the pocket bearer and being releasably fixed to another one thereof.
The pocket is opened at both sides thereof, a front side portion of the pocket being covered with a pair of side members which are supported by one of the free end of the pocket arm and the fore-end of the pocket bearer, the pair of side members being releasably fixed to another one thereof by one-touch fastening means such as magnet means.
The support member is provided with a shock absorbing resilient member such as sponge adhering to an inside portion of the pocket and the support bearer is notched centrally at the front portion thereof so as to form a retrieval opening.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paper identification counter comprising:
a counter body;
a hopper disposed at a top portion of the counter body;
a stacker disposed at a front portion of the counter body;
a conveyance passage formed in the counter body so as to extend from the hopper to the stacker, the conveyance passage including a rectilinear conveyance passage descending from the hopper through a delivery mechanism along a back side of the counter body, a U-shaped curvilinear conveyance passage continuous with the rectilinear conveyance passage, disposed at the lower portion on the back side of the counter body, and a downstream conveyance passage extending from the curvilinear conveyance passage to the stacker; and
a back side conveyance passage opening mechanism disposed on a back side of the rectilinear conveyance passage so as to be pivotal about a pivot at a lower portion of the counter body in an installed state thereof.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect, the back side conveyance opening mechanism includes a rear opening guide arm mechanism which is pivotal about a pivot disposed at a lower front portion of said U-shaped curvilinear conveyance passage, the opening guide arm mechanism including guide plates constituting the rectilinear conveyance passage and the U-shaped curvilinear conveyance passage. The rear opening guide arm mechanism includes a two-foldable frame structure comprising a lower guide arm, an upper guide arm and lock means for fixing through one-touch operation a top portion of the upper guide arm to a back side upper portion of the counter body to be detachably.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paper identification counter comprising:
a counter body;
a hopper disposed at a top portion of the counter body;
a stacker disposed at a front portion of the counter body;
a conveyance passage formed in the counter body so as to extend from the hopper to the stacker, the conveyance passage including a rectilinear conveyance passage descending from the hopper through a delivery mechanism along a back side of the counter body, a U-shaped curvilinear conveyance passage continuous with the rectilinear conveyance passage, disposed at a lower portion on the back side of the counter body, and an angled conveyance passage extending from the curvilinear conveyance passage to the stacker; and
an angled conveyance passage opening mechanism disposed below the angled conveyance passage to be pivotal about a pivot at a lower portion of the counter body in an installed state thereof.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect, the angled conveyance passage opening mechanism includes a front opening guide arm mechanism to be pivotal about a pivot disposed at a lower front portion of the U-shaped curvilinear conveyance passage, the opening guide arm mechanism including a guide plate constituting the angled conveyance passage. The front opening guide arm is displaced between a set position and an opening position around a pivot common to the rear opening guide arm mechanism, the front opening guide arm mechanism being always biased towards the set position.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paper identification counter comprising:
a counter body;
a hopper disposed at a top portion of the counter body;
a stacker disposed at a front portion of the counter body;
a conveyance passage formed in said counter body so as to extend from the hopper to the stacker, the conveyance passage including a rectilinear conveyance passage descending from the hopper through a delivery mechanism along a back side of the counter body, a U-shaped curvilinear conveyance passage continuous with the rectilinear conveyance passage, disposed at the lower portion on the back side of the counter body, an angled conveyance passage extending from the curvilinear conveyance passage to the stacker, and a reject conveyance passage diverging from the angled conveyance passage at a top portion thereof; and
a reject conveyance passage opening mechanism disposed below the reject conveyance passage to open the reject conveyance passage.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect, the reject conveyance passage opening mechanism includes an opening guide arm mechanism to be pivotal about a pivot disposed centrally at a lower portion of the counter body, the opening guide arm mechanism including a guide plate constituting the reject conveyance passage. The opening guide arm mechanism is releasably attached, at a free end side thereof, to the counter body by locking means, the locking means being released through an operative force transmission mechanism to thereby open the opening guide arm mechanism by its own weight. The opening guide arm mechanism includes a guide arm which is pivotable about a pivot, the guide arm being formed at a free end thereof with a pocket bearer for a pocket.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a paper identification counter comprising:
a counter body;
a hopper disposed at a top portion of the counter body;
a stacker disposed at a front portion of the counter body;
a conveyance passage formed in the counter body so as to extend from the hopper to the stacker, the conveyance passage including a rectilinear conveyance passage descending from the hopper through a delivery mechanism along a back side of the counter body, a U-shaped curvilinear conveyance passage continuous with the rectilinear conveyance passage, disposed at the lower portion on the back side of the counter body, and a downstream conveyance passage extending from the curvilinear conveyance passage to the stacker; and
a paper identification unit disposed along the rectilinear conveyance passage and adapted to perform a paper identification/counting and true-counterfeit discrimination, the paper identification unit having a line sensor arranged so as to traverse said conveyance passage.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect, the line sensor is a light transmission sensor comprising a light emission side sensor member and a light reception side sensor member which are splittable in assembly, the line sensor iterating a line scanning to scan the overall surfaces of papers conveyed along the conveyance passage for identification. The line sensor has a sensor body including a light emission side sensor member and a light reception side sensor member which are splittable in assembly, the line sensor being formed with a guide passage for guiding papers at a portion defined between the two sensor members. The guide passage includes a tapered guide path having a dimension gradually reduced towards an inlet side thereof and a parallel slit-like guide path that follows the tapered guide path, the slit-like guide path having a gap of several millimeters therein.
The light emission side sensor member of the line sensor includes a plurality of light emission elements arrayed in line, the light reception side sensor member of the line sensor including a plurality of light reception elements arrayed in a line so as to correspondingly confront the light emission elements.
The light emission side sensor member of the line sensor includes a plurality of light emission elements arrayed in a line at a predetermined pitch and a lens member for collimating diffused rays from the plurality of light emission elements, the light reception side sensor member of the line sensor including a plurality of light reception elements correspondingly confronting the plurality of light emission elements and a lens member for focusing parallel rays from the plurality of light emission elements to the plurality of light reception elements.
The light emission side sensor member of the line sensor includes several tens of light emission elements arrayed at 5 mm pitch and includes several tens of light reception elements correspondingly confronting the light emission elements.
The paper identification unit comprises a couple of light reflection front-reverse identification sensors disposed on both sides of the conveyance passage for discriminating front or reverse of the papers, the couple of identification sensors being spaced apart from each other in a width direction of the conveyance passage. The paper identification unit comprises a true-counterfeit identification sensor for judging the true or counterfeit of papers, the true-counterfeit identification sensor being composed of at least one of a magnet sensor and an UV sensor.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a paper identification counter comprising:
a counter body;
a hopper disposed at a top portion of the counter body;
a stacker disposed at a front portion of the counter body;
a conveyance passage formed in the counter body so as to extend from the hopper to the stacker;
a feed mechanism for feeding papers stacked on a bottom of said hopper to the conveyance passage; and
a delivery mechanism for delivering the papers from the feed mechanism to the conveyance passage;
the feed mechanism and the delivery mechanism having a feed roller and a delivery roller, respectively, which are rotationally driven in synchronism with each other, the feed roller and the delivery roller each being formed, at a portion in a circumferential direction thereof, a friction member for providing a paper feed frictional force, the feed roller and the delivery roller being each provided with a balancer weight at a location diametrically opposing to the friction members.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect, the delivery mechanism includes a stop member coming into press contact with the delivery roller, the stop member preventing papers from being fed in an overlapped manner.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a paper identification counter comprising:
a counter body;
a hopper disposed at a top portion of the counter body;
a stacker disposed at a front portion of the counter body;
a conveyance passage formed in the counter body so as to extend from the hopper to the stacker, the conveyance passage comprising a rectilinear conveyance passage descending from the hopper through a delivery mechanism along a back side of the counter body, the rectilinear conveyance passage including a paper identification unit provided with a line sensor, the line sensor being a light transmission detector including a plurality of light emission elements which are arrayed in a width direction of the conveyance passage and including a plurality of light reception elements which confront the plurality of light emission elements in a one-to-one corresponding manner;
a scanning processing circuit arranged so as to serially scan, in a line, a train of the light reception elements of the line sensor; and
an arithmetic CPU arranged so as to process serial scanning data from the scanning processing circuits.
In this aspect, the scanning processing circuit may comprise:
a sensor scanning circuit for serially scanning the train of the light reception elements of the line sensor in response to a drive signal from the control CPU and to an encoder drive signal from an encoder detecting a rotational speed of a delivery roller of a delivery mechanism;
a signal processing circuit for processing test data signals as a result of serial scanning of the train of the light reception elements; and
an AD converter for converting an analog signal to a digital signal so as to input a test data digital signal from the AD converter to the arithmetic CPU.
In a preferred embodiment of the above aspect, the control CPU and the arithmetic CPU are mounted on a circuit board accommodated in a side space inside the counter body, the control CPU performing a control of a delivery drive motor, a conveyance drive motor, a brake for stopping said delivery drive motor and various sensors, the arithmetic CPU being an arithmetic only processor processing a scanning data from the line sensor.
The control CPU issues start/stop and brake signals for a delivery drive motor and a conveyance drive motor to a motor driver, the control CPU providing a rotation control of the drive motors by way of an autonomous rotation control circuit which receives a reference clock signal from the control CPU and a signal from an encoder detecting the rotational speed of the delivery drive motor and the conveyance drive motor. The control CPU includes a bus emulator circuit intervening between the control CPU and a display panel such as an LCD, the bus emulator circuit achieving matching with an interface of the display panel to partially share a processing to be effected by the control CPU.
The objects of the present invention can also be achieved in a still further aspect, by providing a method of identifying and counting papers comprising the steps of:
delivering papers stacked in a hopper to a conveyance passage at a delivery speed of 200 sheets per minute or more by means of a delivery mechanism;
guiding the delivered papers to a rectilinear conveyance passage descending along a back side of a counter body:
making paper identification, counting and true-counterfeit judgment by a paper identification unit in a process of passing the rectilinear conveyance passage;
leading the papers identified and counted by the paper identification unit, through a U-shaped curvilinear conveyance passage at a lower portion on a back side of the counter body, to a downstream conveyance passage; and
delivering the papers through the downstream conveyance passage to a stacker for stacking the papers.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect, the downstream conveyance passage is an angled conveyance passage having a top from which a reject conveyance passage diverges, and out-of-identification/counting papers, among said papers identified and counted by the paper identification unit, are led to the reject conveyance passage and then to a pocket for stacking the out-of-identification/counting papers.
The paper identifying unit includes a light transmission type line sensor, a train of light reception elements arrayed in the width direction of the conveyance passage are serially scanned by the line sensor to effect a line scanning to the papers in a longitudinal direction thereof, and the line scanning to scan the overall surfaces of the papers is iterated for identification and counting thereof.
In the paper identification counter and the paper identification counting method according to the present invention mentioned above, any space formed in the counter body is utilized effectively and positively as the conveyance passage to ensure a sufficient length of the conveyance passage and to achieve a size reduction and compactness of the paper identification counter, while simultaneously the papers can be identified and counted at a high speed in spite of the small-size and compactness of the paper identification counter.
Furthermore, in the paper identification counter and the paper identification counting method of the present invention, within the counter body, there are arranged the rectilinear conveyance passage extending along the back side of counter body, the U-shaped curved conveyance passage continuous with the rectilinear conveyance passage and positioned at the lower portion on the back side of the counter body, and the downstream conveyance passage extending from the curved conveyance passage up to the stacker, whereby a sufficient conveyance passage length is assured within the counter body so that the papers can be identified and counted at a high speed.
In the present invention, there is arranged such that the reject conveyance passage diverges from the downstream conveyance passage region and leads to the pocket, and due to the provision of one stacker and one pocket, currency notes out of identification and counting can be directed into the pocket for separate collection.
The paper identification counter in accordance with the present invention is arranged such that it is provided with the paper identification unit disposed on the rectilinear conveyance passage so as not to impede the conveyance of the papers, that the radius of curvature of the U-shaped curved conveyance passage is increased to effectively and efficiently prevent the paper jamming, and that it is provided with the back side conveyance passage opening mechanism, the angled conveyance passage opening mechanism and the reject conveyance passage opening mechanism so as to allow the rectilinear conveyance passage, U-shaped curved conveyance passage, the downstream angled conveyance passage and the reject conveyance passage to be opened to a large extent, whereby the jammed papers or the residing papers can simply and readily be retrieved and removed.
The paper identification counter in accordance with the present invention is arranged such that the light transmission type line sensor constituting the paper identification unit is provided in the rectilinear conveyance passage so as to traverse the conveyance passage, that a train of light reception elements of the line sensor are serially scanned by the scanning processing circuit, and that this serial scanning is iterated so that prompt and high accuracy scanning is effected over the entire surface of the papers, thereby making it possible to perform with high accuracy and promptly the identification and counting of the papers, and thus the judgment of denominations and counting of the currency notes, as well as the normal-damaged judgment and folded note detection.
At that time, the check data from the line sensor are allocated to the arithmetic CPU provided separately from the control CPU so that the arithmetic dedicated CPU can compute the check data to achieve high-speed processing and to relieve the burden of the control CPU, thereby providing for the speedup of the paper identification counting processing.
Still furthermore, in the paper identification counter of the present invention, the control CPU and the arithmetic CPU are mounted on the circuit board, so that the processing load of the control CPU is relieved with the enhanced identification and counting processing speed, and simultaneously, due to the provision of the autonomous rotation control circuit for providing the rotational speed control of the delivery drive motor and the conveyance drive motor, the motor rotational speeds of the delivery drive motor and the conveyance drive motor are automatically controlled by the autonomous rotation control circuit so that the processing executed by the control CPU is further relieved to achieve a further speedup of the paper identification processing.
The paper identification counter of the present invention is provided with the bus emulator circuit acting as an interface circuit between the control CPU and the display panel such as an LCD, so that the bus emulator circuit allows use of a general-purpose product as the display panel, whereby it is possible, upon the drive operation of the general-purpose display panel such as the LCD, to relieve the load processing of the control CPU, allowing the high-speed processing.
In the paper identification counter in accordance with the present invention, synchronous rotations are imparted to the feed drive roller and the delivery drive roller of the feed mechanism and the delivery mechanism, respectively, while simultaneously assuring a rotational balance due to the provision of the balancer weight diametrically opposite to the friction members disposed partially circumferentially of the feed drive roller and the delivery drive roller, thereby suppressing the occurrence of rattling or vibrations irrespective of the high-speed rotations of the feed drive roller and the delivery roller to ensure a stable and smooth rotational driving.
Still furthermore, the paper identification counter of the present invention is characterized by the open type pocket comprising the pocket arm by which the pocket is securely fastened to the counter body, the pocket bearer disposed at the free end of the guide arm of the reject conveyance passage opening mechanism, and the support member interposed between the free end of the pocket arm and the forefront end of the pocket bearer, with the support member being supported by one of the free end of the pocket arm and the fore-end of the pocket bearer, with the support member being fixed releasably with one touch to the other, thereby enabling the papers accommodated in the open type pocket to simply and readily be retrieved.
The nature and further characteristic features can be made more clear from the following descriptions made with reference to the accompanying drawings.